


Easy Gets Some  (or, How Easy Company Helps Trombley Come to Terms with His Issues)

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers, Generation Kill
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ça ne se produit pas dans un éclair lumineux avec des effets sonores étranges. Ça vient juste comme ça. Trombley est allongé en position de tir en Irak, cligne des yeux, et la seconde suivante, il n’y est plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Gets Some  (or, How Easy Company Helps Trombley Come to Terms with His Issues)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Easy Gets Some (or, How Easy Company Helps Trombley Come to Terms with His Issues)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437539) by [rum4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rum4life/pseuds/rum4life). 



> Thank you again, Rum4life :D 
> 
> Ceci est donc une traduction. Merci à Chapaf pour la beta :D

 

OoOoO

Ça ne se produit pas dans un éclair lumineux avec des effets sonores étranges. Ça vient juste comme ça. Trombley est allongé en position de tir en Irak, cligne des yeux et, la seconde suivante, _il n'y est plus._

« Debout, Trombley ! », beugle une voix à son oreille.

Il aspire une grande bouffée d'air, son corps est engourdi par le choc que produisent soudain les sifflements des balles, de l'artillerie au loin. C'est comme une gifle en pleine figure.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? », hurle-t-il aussi fort que possible alors que quelque chose explose au-dessus de lui, près de la tranchée dans laquelle il se trouve. « Putain de merde ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Sergent Colbert ?! »

« Recharge ton arme, Trombley ! », brame une nouvelle fois la voix inconnue à son oreille. « Allume ces Chleuhs avec tout ce que t'as ! »

« C'est quoi ce _bordel_ ?! crie encore Trombley, mais son corps obéit instinctivement à l'ordre. Il se met en position, un étrange fusil entre les mains, et appuie sur la détente sans viser quelque chose en particulier.

OoOoO

Trombley ne sait pas où il est, ou qui sont ces trous-du-cul tout autour de lui dans leurs combinaisons de tarlouzes, mais ils crachent et jurent en bonne et due forme et, puisqu'ici on lui demande de tirer sur des gens, bah… c'est cool.

Un type plutôt court sur pattes avec une coupe de cheveux ridicule lui dit qu'ils sont en Europe pour se battre contre Hitler. Il a ce regard que Trombley a déjà vu chez le lieutenant Fick ou Gunny Wynn quand, de temps en temps, ils regardent Encino Man.

Comme si Trombley était un putain de débile ou quelque chose dans le genre. Le type court sur pattes lui file une tape sur l'épaule et dit un truc à propos de Marlène Dietrich qui attendrait de lui quelque chose de mieux en tant que soldat. Comme si Trombley savait qui c'était.

Quand il lui demande son nom, le type court sur pattes lui lance ce regard qui signifie _t'es un gros attardé_ et répond : « Attends, tu te souviens pas de ton pote, ton ami, George Luz ? La vache ! Putain de remplaçants ! »

Tout le monde appelle ce gars « Luz ». Juste « Luz ». Ça prend à Trombley un jour avant qu'il ne s'y mette lui aussi.

C'est un gros foutoir, parce que tout à coup l'ennemi parle allemand-aboudabien et plus iraqi-aboudabien, tout est vert, pas poussiéreux ni marron, et Trombley a failli se tirer dans le pied lorsqu'il a compris qu'ils étaient parachutistes _dans l'armée_ , putain de bordel de merde.

Mais même si c'est ridicule, c'est cool aussi. Il a abattu un mec le deuxième jour et il revoit la scène en slow motion, sa tête exploser sous la violence du tir comme un raisin qu'on écrase sous le talon d'une botte. Ça lui a filé une putain de trique.

Leur chef n'est pas trop mal, non plus. C'est le lieutenant Winters, et son visage est toujours crasseux. Il boite parce qu'apparemment il s'est pris un fragment de balle dans la cheville mais il refuse d'être évacué, donc Trombley l'a de suite apprécié.

Winters se lance dans la bataille comme un super-héros. Il lui rappelle un peu le sergent Colbert, parce qu'il est toujours très calme, même sous le feu ennemi.

Mais après Trombley découvre que c'est une putain de pédale, et du coup tout part en couille.

OoOoO

Il n'arrive pas à quitter le lieutenant Winters des yeux, qui se tient à côté du capitaine Nixon aux abords d'une étroite rue pavée d'Hollande ou peu importe l'endroit. Nixon apparaît toujours de nulle part et ressemble à un chat errant qu'on a traîné hors d'une rivière, fixant Winters comme s'il voulait lui pomper le dard devant tous les gars. On dirait même qu'ils passent des heures à se mater comme ça, les yeux dans les yeux.

Trombley en a la gerbe.

Il file un coup dans les côtes du gars à côté de lui. « Depuis quand le corps des Marines accepte des putains de tarlouzes ? », demande-t-il tout en ignorant l'étrange sensation au creux de son estomac qui lui rappelle qu'il a prononcé les mêmes paroles ailleurs, à un monde d'ici.

Le type à ses côtés est un mec qui s'appelle Babe. Un autre _remplaçant_ , comme lui, apparemment. Trombley ne sait foutrement pas qui il est lui-même, mais on dirait bien que Babe est tout aussi paumé alors, il culpabilise moins d'être à l'ouest la plupart du temps.

Babe fronce les sourcils. « Hein ? », dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux. (Ils brillent comme le soleil. C'est plutôt classe mais aussi bizarre, parce que Pop a toujours dit que les rouquins étaient maudits par le Diable. C'est troublant, parce que Babe semble être un mec clean.) « Marines ? Tarlouzes ? »

Ah, merde. Trombley a encore oublié. Il n'est plus dans les Marines, plus en Irak il n'est plus dans le Humvee du sergent Colbert, le poids rassurant de sa mitrailleuse pesant sur ses genoux. Rolling Stone n'est pas assis comme un sac à patates à côté de lui, avec la tête du type qui vient de se faire la plus douce et la plus étroite des chattes de sa vie chaque fois qu'ils se font canarder.

Il n'est plus assis derrière le caporal Person, qui peut parfois agir comme une tarlouze, mais qui est en fait plutôt clean, lui aussi.

Putain. Trombley ne sait toujours pas comment prendre tout ça. Babe le regarde, confus. Alors, il explique : « Tu sais, des homos ? Dans l'armée ? » Il désigne du menton le capitaine Nixon qui est pratiquement à genoux pour demander à Winters de lui baiser la bouche. Merde, ils ont tellement l'air gay.

Babe se marre, mais on voit bien qu'il est gêné comme s'il s'était pissé dessus et qu'il voulait que personne ne le sache. « Cap'tain Nixon ? Wint'ers ? (son accent est _tellement_ bizarre). « Trombley, je pense pas qu'ils soient, t'sais… comme ça. D'la jaquette. En plus, même s'ils en sont, ça veut pas dire qu'ils sont pas des putains de bons officiers, nan ? »

Babe marque un point, parce que même si ça tue Trombley de regarder Winters là, tout de suite, il reste quand même aussi bon que le lieutenant Fick en tant qu'officier, voire meilleur. Il est encore plus téméraire, encore plus prêt à se foutre dans la merde à la place de ses hommes. Ça suffit à le faire réfléchir. Babe a peut-être raison.

Mais après, la version Europe de Doc Bryan rapplique, avec ses yeux de chiot battu, et se met à toucher Babe plus que nécessaire. Babe ressemble à un bloc de glace qui fond sous les doigts de Doc Roe, et Trombley ne s'est jamais senti aussi trahi de _toute sa vie_.

OoOoO

Partout où il pose les yeux, un type en mate un autre comme s'ils étaient sur le point de baisser leurs frocs et de se pencher en avant, écartant leurs culs pour une bonne vieille sodomie. Même _Luz_ devient tout doux et bizarre quand Joe Toye est là, comme si cet enfoiré de fils de pute colérique avait une bite qui pouvait guérir le cancer.

Trombley va devenir dingue, et pas seulement parce que la forêt dans laquelle ils sont coincés est glaciale et misérable, que la neige pénètre dans leurs uniformes fins comme des feuilles de papier et fond aux mauvais endroits.

(C'est pire que le sable, sachant que le sable d'Irak était déjà bien chiant).

Quoi qu'il en soit, Trombley est tellement surpris de constater que la First Recon lui manque que le froid devient juste une emmerde secondaire. La First Recon était composée d'enfoirés de têtes brûlées badass et _hétéros_. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de tomber accidentellement dans un trou de souris quelconque et d'interrompre un putain de plan à trois gay, comme la fois où il est allé quémander une cigarette à Penkala.

Trombley passe une grande partie de son temps dans la forêt de Bastogne à bouder dans son trou de souris, à grelotter et essayer de ne pas penser à la bouffe dégueulasse, aux magazines porno cornés, ou aux chansons qu'il chantait avec Person, Rolling Stone et un sergent Colbert réticent.

OoOoO

Il lui faut du temps et beaucoup de grelottements en silence, avant de pouvoir se souvenir des noms de tous les gars avec lui. Ils se sont avérés plutôt cools, en fait, pour des enfoirés de l'armée. Ils sont courageux, certains sont drôles, et ils se fendent tous la poire entre deux attaques au mortier.

Il commence doucement à comprendre les _private jokes_ de la Easy Company, en fait quelques-unes lui-même. Un jour où ils sont tous réunis avec leur gamelle de ragoût rationné qui a un goût de merde, il ne sait plus quelle connerie il a sortie mais tout le monde _se poile_. Même Gonorrhea lui file une tape sur l'épaule en lui souriant. Ça le surprend tant est si bien qu'il en renverse presque sa gamelle parce qu'à la maison tout le monde se fout de lui et raconte de la merde dans son dos. Jamais en face.

C'est pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à carrer, mais… c'est différent.

Winters n'est plus trop là, maintenant, il se contente de rester collé-serré avec le capitaine Nixon sous leur tente, mais un jour il a rappliqué dans le trou de souris de Trombley et a discuté avec lui.

Il lui a dit qu'il était un bon tireur, un bon soldat.

« Bon boulot, fils », qu'il lui a dit en souriant chaleureusement, même si sa figure était pâle à cause du froid. « Continue comme ça. »

Trombley l'a regardé glisser hors du trou et s'enfoncer dans la poudreuse. Lui, il a eu soudain la gorge nouée.

OoOoO

Tout ça s'est avéré complètement stupide. Une perte de temps, parce qu'un jour les arbres se sont enflammés à cause de l'artillerie allemande, ça pétait dans tous les sens comme pour un 4 juillet. Il a vu Skip Muck et Penkala disparaître sous le feu et les cendres, il a vu Toye et Gonorrhea se traîner dans la neige en gémissant, une jambe en moins. Trombley a sauvé sa peau de justesse alors qu'un arbre lui tombait dessus. Il n'a plus la trique, il ne rit plus.

Au lieu de ça, après que le calme soit revenu, il s'est assuré d'être seul avant de se mettre à pleurer comme une fillette dans son trou.

Babe l'a surpris, mais il n'a rien dit, il s'est juste assis à ses côtés. On aurait dit que lui aussi pleurait, ses sanglots étouffés sous sa fine vareuse. Ils n'ont pas parlé. Ils ne se sont pas pris dans les bras, pas vraiment, mais ils étaient suffisamment proches pour que Trombley ressente un peu moins le froid et la solitude. Il s'est endormi, bercé par la respiration saccadée et les reniflements bouleversés de Babe.

OoOoO

Il reprend vite le dessus parce qu'ils sont envoyés dans un village enneigé quelques jours plus tard, et il tire de nouveau sur des connards comme si c'était _cool_.

« J'en ai eu un ! » s'écrie-t-il quand ils abattent le sniper planqué sous un toit. A ses côtés Liebgott se marre et marmonne « putain de crétin », mais souffle ensuite un « _essaie plusieurs_ » et se met à son tour à tirer.

Ils héritent d'un nouveau chef de section, un type effrayant de la Dog Company, qui a débarqué en traversant la fumée et les explosions comme Bruce Willis dans Die Hard. C'était _génial_. Trombley a descendu au moins cinq Chleus, les a regardés se vautrer dans une effusion de sang, teintant la neige en rouge.

Son cœur bat trois fois trop vite, même quand tout est terminé et qu'ils se rassemblent pour prendre des photos. Luz entoure ses épaules d'un bras et s'exclame : « T'es un gars étrange, Trombley, mais bon Dieu, t'es un putain de bon tireur ! », et tout le monde autour l'acclame.

Trombley sent quelque chose remuer dans son estomac. Il sourit, reçoit quelques tapes amicales dans le dos et pense que c'est peut-être ça être heureux.

Il n'a même plus envie de gerber quand il aperçoit leur nouveau chef de section parler avec Lip dans l'église, comme s'il allait baisser son froc pour se faire sucer. Trombley détourne juste le regard, s'allonge et écoute les chants religieux. C'est la première fois en un mois qu'il a chaud. Il se rend subitement compte que ça fait aussi un moment qu'il n'a pas pensé à la First Recon ou aux Marines.

OoOoO

Un gars qu'il ne reconnaît pas se dirige vers leur camion, il est propre et à l'air heureux. Alors, Liebgott se met à ricaner. Le nouveau s'appelle Webster et apparemment il n'est pas nouveau mais tout le monde le traite comme tel parce qu'il s'est planqué dans un hôpital après s'être fait tirer dans la jambe.

Trombley se marre avec les autres, parce qu'il ne connaît pas Webster mais, bordel, lui au moins il a été à _Bastogne_ , ça fait de lui un putain de _vétéran_ comparé à ce tocard aux allures de premier de la classe. Liebgott entoure les épaules de Trombley d'une façon pas du tout gay, plutôt d'une façon _prendre-toi-ça-dans-la-gueule-Webster_ , donc Trombley le laisse faire.

Il ne tarde pas à les apercevoir s'engueuler discrètement d'une couchette à l'autre et Trombley sent l'angoisse tordre son estomac. Ses soupçons sont confirmés lorsque Webster parvient à prendre la place de Liebgott pour une mission suicide et à cet instant Joe semble vouloir lui rouler une galoche. Trombley en a vraiment ras-le-cul de _cette putain de compagnie de tantouzes_.

OoOoO

Lipton choppe la pneumonie et Speirs, le gars que Trombley _a admiré_ parce qu'il était aussi badass que Rambo ou John McClane, est dans tous ses états parce que l'autre est malade, et Trombley se revoit de nouveau dans cette putain d'église. Maintenant, il est tellement blasé qu'il se contente juste de soupirer et récupère distraitement les trucs que Luz lui tend pour l'aider à tout porter au PC.

Après plusieurs _mois_ d'immersion forcée chez les pédales, Trombley en arrive à ne plus réagir du tout quand Liebgott et Webster flirtent sous couvert d'engueulades qui exaspèrent tout le monde. Certaines de ces engueulades les rendent haletants et beaucoup trop proches l'un de l'autre, comme des chiennes en chaleur. Mais… urgh. Peu importe !

Trombley n'est même plus emmerdé lorsque Babe débarque sans raison et se colle à Doc Roe, qui a toujours l'air surpris et beaucoup trop heureux quand ça arrive.

Il hausse les épaules quand Luz met la main au cul de Toye beaucoup trop souvent pour que ce soit juste un pince-miches occasionnel entre camarades. Il soupire et retourne nettoyer son fusil, même quand le capitaine Nixon et Winters se lancent des regards sans équivoque devant lui. Et ils pensent qu'ils sont discrets. Le fusil de Trombley brille avec une telle perfection qu'il peut les voir à travers le canon se faire les yeux doux.

Alors, il entreprend d'aiguiser sa baïonnette parce qu'il est soudain trop fatigué pour se soucier d'autre chose.

OoOoO

Le Nid d'Aigle est tellement _cool_ qu'il n'a pas de mots pour le décrire. Ils ont vaincu Hitler. _Hitler_ , putain ! Tout le monde se bourre la gueule et Trombley se pose avec Shifty et Grant et ils observent les montagnes. Le soleil cogne juste ce qu'il faut, il se sent merveilleusement bien. Le vent a tourné.

« Vous savez », lâche-t-il, un peu pour lui-même, « Vous êtes quand même des chouettes types pour une bande de tarlouzes. »

Shifty rit et lui file un coup. « Tu nous appelles toujours comme ça, Trombley », répond-il de la voix douce et traînante des gens du Sud. « Je déclare qu'à partir de maintenant tu considères plus vraiment ça comme une insulte. »

Trombley observe les nuages blancs et cotonneux. Il pense discerner la forme d'un chien sur l'un d'eux. C'est sympa.

« Va te faire foutre, Shifty », dit-il du tac au tac, mais il ressent une certaine chaleur dans sa poitrine alors que Shifty et Grant éclatent de rire et lui arrachent la bouteille de champagne des mains.

OoOoO

Il n'y a pas de musique ou d'éclair lumineux. Trombley joue aux cartes avec quelques gars dans le salon d'Hitler, ils sont assez bourrés pour que la pièce se mette à tournoyer plaisamment, et la seconde d'après il est sobre et le sergent Colbert lui gueule dessus pour le réveiller.

Il cligne furieusement des yeux, se les frotte, mais ils ne sont plus là. La Easy Company n'est plus là, et la First Recon est de retour. Les montagnes autrichiennes ont laissé place à une mer de sable sans fin.

Les sons constants de la radio grésillent comme un bourdonnement désagréable à ses oreilles. Il s'attend toujours à entendre l'accent traînant de Shifty, celui, plus rauque de Babe, les gentilles paroles de Winters avec son sourire en coin. Au lieu de ça, il entend Person baratiner sur l'endroit où Captain America aurait perdu ses couilles et Rolling Stone gémir comme une star du porno sous le feu ennemi.

Il est si calme les jours suivants, la main serrée sur sa mitrailleuse et l'esprit encore tourné vers le passé, qu'il entend Rolling Stone faire des messes basses au sergent Colbert à son propos. Il se cale dans sa tranchée, écoute ces voix qui lui sont devenues étrangères. Il s'attend toujours à retrouver une tignasse rousse et des taches de rousseur quand il tourne la tête sur sa droite. Mais il n'y a juste que du sable, des combinaisons MOPP, et encore du sable. Il ne sait plus quoi faire.

OoOoO

« C'est pas une guerre, non ? » demande un jour Rolling Stone alors qu'ils se dirigent vers une énième bourgade qui sent les irakiens morts et la merde. « Je veux dire, j'ai compris que Saddam l'a déclenchée. Mais ces soldats, ceux de Syrie, ils étaient pas là jusqu'à ce que… euh, je veux dire… »

Trombley jette un coup d'œil au journaliste. Il transpire et a le regard fuyant comme s'il savait déjà qu'il disait une connerie. Colbert et Person semblent l'ignorer. Rolling Stone continue pourtant à la ramer.

« … OK, euh, OK, je veux dire, par exemple, la Seconde Guerre Mondiale », balbutie-t-il comme s'il regrettait d'avoir ouvert sa grande gueule. « Prenez cet exemple. C'était pas une invasion comme celle-là. La Normandie. Bastogne. »

Trombley a l'impression d'avoir été frappé par un mortier en pleine poitrine, parce que, putain, pour une fois, il comprend ce que Rolling Stone raconte. Ça fait mal, pas comme s'il était une fillette bien sûr, mais ça fait _physiquement_ mal, et tout à coup il se met à parler, il ne s'arrête plus parce qu'il ne sait pas si tout ça est réel mais, ce qu'il s'est passé à Bastogne lui semble si récent que s'il ferme les yeux il s'y revoit : misérable et frigorifié, riant, hystérique, sous les explosions des mortiers.

« Les mecs qui ont combattu à Bastogne étaient des putains de héros ! », s'entend-il dire.

Rolling Stone le dévisage, paniqué.

Sur le siège avant, le sergent Colbert se redresse pour pouvoir observer Trombley depuis le rétroviseur. Ses yeux sont étonnement bleus.

Trombley ne s'arrête plus. « Les gars n'avaient même pas de putain de tenues d'hiver, vous savez ? Ils devaient bouffer du chien mort. Ils ont perdu beaucoup d'hommes. Mais ils continuaient à se battre. »

Person s'étire et se positionne inconfortablement pour pouvoir voir Trombley et la route en même temps. Ses yeux sont grand ouverts.

« Peu importe s'ils étaient tous des putain de pédales de l'armée », marmonne Trombley, et merde, il va se mettre à chialer s'il n'arrête pas tout de suite de penser à ça, et _pas moyen_ qu'il craque ici, sans Babe à côté, collé à lui en quête de chaleur. Il ne se sent pas bien.

« Euh… Ouais », balbutie Rolling Stone. « C'était des durs à cuire. Vous savez, il y avait une compagnie qui a été en première ligne pratiquement pendant toute la guerre, encore plus que n'importe quelle autre compagnie militaire ? Du Débarquement au Nid d'Aigle. »

« La Easy Company », marmonne encore Trombley. Pendant une seconde, le soleil brille exactement comme le jour où ils avaient pris d'assaut la maison d'Hitler. Il cligne des yeux pour chasser cette image.

Le journaliste est surpris. « Je… Ouais, la Easy Company. Je, euh, je savais pas que vous aimiez l'Histoire, Trombley. »

Ce dernier hausse les épaules. « Peu importe. »

Il pense à Luz lui pinçant les côtes et faisant des grimaces stupides, envoyant des regards lubriques à Toye, à Liebgott se foutant sur la gueule avec Webster tout en fixant beaucoup trop souvent les lèvres de l'étudiant d'Harvard.

Et il pense à la manière dont Winters aurait caressé d'une main le bras de Nixon et ensuite fait demi-tour et se serait élancé vers l'ennemi, descendant la moitié d'une compagnie de Boches à lui tout seul. Et Babe souriant à Doc Roe comme si rien d'autre ne comptait.

« Peu importe », répète Trombley.

Le sergent Colbert continue à l'observer furtivement à travers le rétroviseur, et personne ne parle les vingt minutes qui suivent.

OoOoO

Le lieutenant Fick discute avec Brad à quelques pas de la tranchée de Trombley. Il a l'air fatigué, comme toujours, mais aussi plus détendu que d'habitude, adossé contre leur Humvee.

Colbert se tient près de lui. Il acquiesce, écoute, mais Trombley remarque quelque chose.

Il fixe les lèvres du lieutenant.

Trombley est frappé par une violente vision. Il revoit Winters et Nixon, la façon dont Winters se détend chaque fois que Nixon, sa flasque et sa stupide voix traînante apparaissent comme par magie à ses côtés, qu'importe l'endroit où ils se trouvent. La façon dont ils se regardent et se parlent sans prononcer un mot. La façon dont ils fixent les lèvres de l'autre, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher.

Il les scrute, bouche ouverte, commençant à comprendre, tandis que le lieutenant Fick regarde Brad avec les mêmes yeux doux que ceux de Bambi. Son corps se rapproche du sergent Colbert, et le sergent Colbert glisse légèrement vers lui pendant qu'ils discutent règles d'engagement, itinéraires et dispersion.

C'est tellement gay que Trombley peut voir d'ici les plumes dans le cul, les paillettes et les arcs-en-ciel. La nausée qui le prend à la gorge est si familière que ça l'étouffe cette même nausée qu'il s'est trimbalée tout au long de ces longs mois passés en tant que membre de la Gay Company, parmi toutes ces tafioles qu'il a en quelque sorte fini par considérer comme sa famille.

Il les observe une dernière fois, tous deux appuyés contre la carrosserie du Humvee, soupire, et s'installe pour piquer un somme.

Il rêve de quelque chose qui lui est familier, d'un magnifique endroit, un monde sans pédales – mais lorsqu'il se réveille, il ne ressent pas la satisfaction qu'aurait dû lui procurer ce rêve.

Il hausse les épaules, sort de sa tranchée et récupère la ration d'eau du journaliste pour se brosser les dents.

Fin.

 


End file.
